


I’ll get her back!

by TheCoolOne05



Series: DiaMaru Fluff AU [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cheesy romantic interactions becuase this is a big joke fic XD, Comedy, DiaMaru, F/F, Fluff, Fourth Wall Breaking, Friendship, Jealousy, Romance, Ship, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoolOne05/pseuds/TheCoolOne05
Summary: Dia seems to be giving all her attention towards Hanamaru now. That left Ruby yearning for her sister’s love...What should she do now to retrieve her sister back?





	I’ll get her back!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Crackfic ahead, I guess XD
> 
> Only some facts here are canon to the DiaMaru Fluff AU XD The event itself is not exactly how it happened
> 
> Thanks, SquantsunRunningBear (from Line) for this prompt! You said you wanted a Psycho Ruby so here’s a (somewhat) psycho one XD

Since the day it has been announced that Dia Kurosawa and Hanamaru Kunikida are dating, it has been the talk of the school—no, the town! A Kurosawa daughter together with another girl? Surely they jest, right?

It has been tradition for the Kurosawa family’s offsprings to be arranged of marriage to those of the opposite of their genders. More often than not, the daughters of Kurosawa would not take the surname of their husband; the opposite would happen. That is to preserve their ancestors’ name, work, and honor... So the Kurosawa family would continue to grow throughout all generations.

Thus is why people were shocked to learn of this news.

What they do not know, however, was that the current Kurosawa head, Ichirou Kurosawa, broke their tradition of arranging marriages for he found a loophole in their ancestors’ logic. If their daughters’ husbands would be the ones to take their surnames, then surely it would be fine even if they married those of their same gender, right? In the end, the Kurosawa surname would still be taken and the surname will continue to live.

And with that in mind, he suggested this to his own father. It took him a while to get the approval, but he was able to get it nonetheless. And now, we have his daughter, Dia, together with the one she chose to love, Hanamaru.

Well, that’s happy and all... But lately, the younger Kurosawa daughter, Ruby, has been noticing something strange... Her sister was giving all her attention to Hanamaru! She was barely getting anything from her sister now but a greet and a smile.

Where was all the doting?! Where did all the hugging have gone to?! How about all the head pats?! Nothing???

Of all the people to betray her, it was her very best friend too...

Suddenly, there was a spark in Ruby’s mind. An idea. Slowly her brows furrowed, a frown formed her lips.

”Ruby will... Ruby will get her back! Just you wait, Hanamaru-chaaaaaaan!!” She yelled as she ran away, leaving Dia and Hanamaru, who were with her in the school idol clubroom, puzzled.

”What is with her...?” Dia questioned. “Well, I’ll let her be for now... Now then, Maru-chan, let hs continue what we were doing.”

Hanamaru grinned. “You’re one hungry, hungry wolf Dia-chan, zura~! Oh! Mmph-!” Her grin was immediately covered up though for Dia immediately caught her lips with her own.

”Well, now you know why they made me the Big, Bad Wolf in that card set,” she huskily whispered, grinning from ear to ear. Lust was easily seen in her eyes. She needed more Hanamaru...

Ruby: Hey, hey! This is not about them!

Me: What the? Don’t break the fourth wall! Also, technically this IS about them AND you.

Ruby: Well this isn’t about how hungry Onee-chan is for Maru-chan! ...There is a hidden pun there but I dunno where... Anyway! Stop this before it gets out of hand and turn into a smut fic!

Me: What the?! You know about smut?!

Ruby: P-pigii!! R-Ruby will go back now!

...

Anyway... Back to the story. I guess we shall go back to Ruby’s perspective now. We will let Dia and Hanamaru do their thing the clubroom. I reckon Mari had a video recorded for the whole thing anyway.

Ahem, so Ruby was now at the classroom. Currently, she was grinning mischievously while she drew scribbles on her notebook. Well, at least, she was trying to grin mischievously. It looks more like she is surrounded by lots of people and she is smiling awkwardly at them.

Ruby: Hey, Ruby is trying her best!

Me: Go back there!

What was she scribbling? Well, it was a plan—

Ruby: An evil plan!

Okay, an “evil” plan to get her sister back from her best friend. It was divided into three steps, all of which had an instruction and a cute doodle to go with it.

**EVIL PLAN TO TAKE DIA-ONEECHAN BACK**

Step 1: Lure Onee-chan with Pudding

The doodle depicted a chibi Dia following a cup of pudding tied to a string. Ruby held the other end of the string, smiling widely as her sister followed the pudding. Then there was a drawing of Dia tied up.

Step 2: Lure Hanamaru-chan to a Cage using Food

The doodle in this one depicted Hanamaru picking up food from a trail of food leading to a cage. Hanamaru loves any kind of food, Ruby thought, so this will work! The doodle was drawn with multiple chibi Hanamarus, showing a sequence from picking up, to eating, and finally being caged.

Step 3: Onee-chan Get!

And this last doodle depicted chibi Ruby with her hands up, Dia over her head and floating. This was a clear reference to that legend game... While the title of the step was a reference to that game about that blue robot...

Ruby was surely confident that these steps would be enough to get her sister back. To be frank, I think this would not do the work.

Ruby: Ruby would like to see you try!

Me: Get back in there!

Ruby then chuckled to herself, creeping out everyone that was apparently around her, watching. One of them was Yoshiko.

”Ruby will get you back...” she whispered rather loudly.

”R-Ruby? Are you okay...?” Yoshiko aapproached, concern present in her face.

The redhead then faced her with the sweetest yet oddly terrifying smile she has ever presented. “Ruby is fine, Yoshiko-chan. Do not worry about me, okay?”

”A-ah! I sense a great power from Little Demon Number Four! Something different from her usual! I-is my little demon possessed...?” Yoshiko exclaimed, eyes agape along with her mouth. “Y-Yohane shall find a way to exorcise you! This amount of power, your mere body cannot handle it yet!!!”

And now she ran off too... Well, that is something that Ruby does not concern at the moment. First thing in the morning, she shall initiate her plan.

* * *

 

So it was the next day now...

Ruby watched as her sister bid her farewells to their parents and went off. She saw her walking alone, so she sneakily followed her although they were going to the same location. Soon enough, as she expected, Dia joined with Hanamaru and shared a morning greeting and a kiss.

”Good morning, beauty,” Dia told with a wink, pecking the brunette’s lips.

”Since when were you so smooth, zura?” Hanamaru asked with a smile, linking her arms with the older one.

”Ever since we dated,” the raven-haired replied, smiling as well. “I love you, Hanamaru-chan...”

The brunette giggled. “I love you too, Dia-chan!”

”Their adorable, sincere, and clearly destined love for one other sickens me!” Ruby exclaimed, clenching her fist.

Me: That or you just want something similar...

Ruby: P-pigii!!

Me: Bullseye.

Now, onto her plan! She prepared lots of pudding and other food for them, all of which came from her saving. Poor piggy bank of hers was now empty. She was doomed. But all or nothing, for her sister, she thought!

Ruby tied a cup of pudding on to a long string and threw it to Dia, hitting her head.

”Ow... What was that?” She asked, however, her eyes immediately widened when she recognized the cup. It was her favorite brand of pudding! In her favorite flavor too!

She tried to pick it up, but her hidden little sister tugged the string. Dia followed and tried to pick it up again, but Ruby tugged it one again. This went on for a while until she saw her sister. Ruby quickly tied her up with the strings which...apparently work.

”What the?! Ruby?! Get me out of here!”

”Dia-chan...?” Hanamaru called. “Well then, I guess she had other matters to attend to...”

Cannot believe that worked... Well, onto Step 2.

Hanamaru continued to walk to her destination. However, while one her way, she her nose caught the scent of a bunch of food. But...something was strange.

”I sense a great disturbence in the Food Chain. It’s as if thousands of food was calling upon help, needlessly hoping for someone to eat them. But someone dared to out them...on the street!” She pointed at the trail of food lying down the road.

Quickly, she picked up the food. “Thanks for the food!” And ate them on the spot. Slowly, but surely, she followed the trail and ate every single one. Sure enough it led her to a large metal cage that immediately locked down when she was inside.

”Yay! It worked! Onee-chan is mine now, Maru-chan!” Ruby, who was following from behind, went out and boasted towards Hanamaru. “Ruby will see you later!”

Then, she went to the tied-up Dia and pulled her by the hand, dragging her to their school.

“Ruby-chan!! I will get her back, zuraaaaaa!!!!”

And so Ruby got her sister back... They lived happily every after...?

* * *

 

**EXTRAS**

Me: I still can’t believe that worked...

Ruby: Hahahaha! Ruby is a genious! Next up, Ruby will hypnotize everyone so they will all love me!

Me: Whatever you say then...


End file.
